


My dork, will you let me in?

by FallingArtist



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Nerdiness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla needs an invitation to come in and she's coming home late after a sisters' night. What if Laura doesn't feel like letting her in? Our little dork may be planning something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dork, will you let me in?

**Author's Note:**

> Carm comes home after a night with Mattie and Laura is not letting her in. Why? Well, Carmilla may have said something about Gryffindor...?  
> Our little dork is planning something and Carm will soon not mind being left outside.  
> Just random fluff  
> Enjoy!

**My dork, will you let me in?**

 

 

“Laura! Let me in!”

“No!”

“Laura Hollis, I swear...”

“You swear what, Carmilla? What will you do if I don't let you in?” Laura's voice is amused now and Carmilla groans. Right, what will she do?

“Okay, cupcake, let me get this straight. You won't let me in because I offended Hermione Granger? Are you fucking kidding me?” Carmilla is really starting to lose it.

“Oh Carm, I am not forcing you to stay outside. It's just too bad you don't seem to be able to get in on your own.” Laura chuckles, then adds “And yes, I'm pissed for what you said about Hermione, but mostly because of what you said about Gryffindors. She is so not wasted being a Gryffindor. Just because you think that...”

“Laura please! My ears hurt! Can we stop, I promise I'll never try to talk with you about your little nerdy loves again. Now let me in. This is not fun, you can't just kick me out of my own house only because, as a vampire, I need to be invited inside. It's not even fucking fair that I need an invitation every damn time I need to get in and you're already there.”

“Well then, why don't you start getting home before me? Plus, it's two in the morning. Is this a better reason to be pissed at you than Harry Potter's matters? Because, you know, I may be tired of having to wait for you to come back from your sisters' nights so that I can let you in.” Laura scowls, her smile hidden by the door that separates them.

“So that's what this is about? Well, I guess I should be grateful, at least you're not being so childish to leave me here for such a nerdy stupid reason.”

“Yeah well, let's say there's more than one reason, so you can be half grateful.” Laura has to contain a laugh as Carmilla groans loudly.

  
Carmilla can admit that she has indeed spent a lot of nights with Mattie, and she indeed came back pretty late a lot of times. So maybe Laura is kind of right to be pissed. Not about Harry Potter though.

“Okay cupcake, you may be right about coming back so late. I know you're not as nocturnal as I am. I'll come back earlier next time, promised. Now, please, Laura, let me in.” Carmilla's voice softens.

“What about Gryffindor?” the voice of the little dork behind the door comes out serious and concerned.

“Ugh. I am so not taking anything back.”

“I'll give you five minutes to think about it again. You're lucky it doesn't rain, Carm.”

Carmilla can hear the sound of Laura's footsteps receding from the door.

Damn, good. She's stuck outside her own house because her girlfriend is a child. How is that fair?

She debates for a moment if she should leave and find somewhere else to spend the night. She smirks. It wouldn't be difficult. But Laura would just be angrier in the morning and she would probably be rightly so. Plus, Carmilla wants nothing more than to go to bed with her stupid amazing girlfriend and cuddle with the nerd who makes her heart beat again.

Carmilla leans back against the door. Two years and that tiny human still always gets her way with the vampire.

“Here I am, Carm, what have you got to say?”

Yeah, maybe she should spend the night somewhere else. “Cupcake, you're gonna regret this. Let. Me. In.”

“Uh-uh. I don't think I'm gonna regret anything.”

Carmilla is about to reply when the door opens silently, but Laura still doesn't invite her to come in. Ugh. Seriously? There she is, barely wearing anything, at the other side of the room. She has some really hot black lingerie on and Laura knows how that can drive the vampire crazy.

“Laura” Carmilla's voice comes out lower than expected and Laura smiles.

“Yes, Carm?” she smirks recognizing the tone of the other girl's voice.

_For fuck's sake, she's actually going to make me say it._

“Okay, you win. Gryffindor is the best and Hermione is not wasted being one. Now let me in, Laura.” she can see her girlfriend shiver a bit at the way she said her name and Carmilla smirks slightly.

“Hm, I don't know...you don't sound sincere.”

Carmilla growls and Laura walks out of the room smiling. What? And what is Carmilla supposed to do now?

After a couple of minutes Laura's voice comes from upstairs. “Come in, Carm.”

Carmilla lets out another growl as she walks in. _Finally_. She follows the scent of the little girl upstairs and then stops. Laura is on the roof, Carm can smell her, but what is she doing there? Slowly, Carmilla makes her way to the roof and stills as soon as she sees Laura.

Her tiny girlfriend is dressed again and is lying on the roof, leaning on her elbows, behind a bottle of champagne and two glasses of wine carefully balanced. There's a bowl of strawberries and right beside it stands a telescope.

“Hey, Carm.” Laura smiles tenderly.

“Hey, Laur.” Carmilla comes near the girl to kiss her on the forehead, the all you-left-me-outside thing forgotten. Laura looks so beautiful and soft in the dim light of candles. And now Carm notices the candles too, after seeing their light dancing on Laura's skin. There are red and white candles surrounding them in a semicircle.

“How was your night?” Laura asks softly.

Carmilla chuckles. “It was okay. But I have this feeling my night is actually just started.” she smiles down at the girl and slides an arm around her waist sitting next to her. “What is this about, cupcake?” She kisses the girl again because how could she not? Laura is shining in the darkness of the night and she has set this up for Carmilla, waiting for her to come home all this time and Carm knows that she must be tired.

“Hm can't I want some time with my girlfriend?”

The vampire smiles widely and finally kisses her on the lips, Laura's hand coming up to cup her cheek. Carmilla feels home, safe, loved. She always feels that way with Laura.

“I'm sorry I'm back late. I'll came home earlier from now on...especially if this is what awaits me.” Carmilla chuckles and kisses Laura again.

“It's okay, Carm. I do want you to have fun with Mattie and you actually came home sooner than expected, which is why I left you outside. I needed to finish setting up.”

Carmilla lets out a low laugh, of course Laura wasn't pissed about Harry Potter.

“Though, I do appreciate what you said before, at last, about Gryffindor. So now that we're on the same page...”

Carmilla growls at the childishness and is about to protest, when Laura takes a strawberry to the vampire's mouth and gently push it between her lips. The growl changes into a little moan of appreciation from the brunette. Laura smiles and eats the last part of the fruit. How does this tiny dork become so sexy just eating a strawberry? Oh well, probably is all because of Carmilla's absolute love for her, but let's be serious, no one could resist such an amazing little nerd.

“Come on, let's watch the stars, huh? You find Vega with the telescope, I open the champagne, okay?”

“Sounds good, cupcake.”

 

They drink, they kiss, they look for stars in the dark night without moon. They laugh and they smile, they cuddle and joke. They're happy. And now they're lying next to each other looking up at the sky. The candles aren't burning anymore, Laura has blown off their flames when they started looking at the sky without the telescope.

“I love you, Laura.”

Laura smiles and takes Carmilla's hand in hers. “I know. I love you too, Carm.”

They just stay like that, happy with the feeling of their shoulders touching, their sides pressed against each other, their fingers playing hide and seek.

 

Laura takes the telescope, Carmilla the glasses and they make their way into the house again. As soon as she's inside and they have put everything down, Laura feels two arms slide around her waist and she relaxes into the embrace.

Carmilla smiles against her neck and leaves open mouthed kisses there. She hasn't forgotten what Laura is wearing under her clothes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huh? What do you think? It was just a random one-shot about a prompt I found some time ago. Do you like it? We need them happy considering what's happening in the serie, don't we? Here they are.  
> Nothing special, but still if you like it comment please!  
> Tuesday is still too far away, but hold on creampuffs! 
> 
> I don't own the characters, of course.


End file.
